Little Miss Bliss Meets The Lunatic Fringe
by Ellusionist.exe
Summary: Somewhere at Colombus, one named Alexa Bliss is normally living in her home and her morning routine somehow is normal until he met a guy who she never saw like for years. For the first time, as they collided with each other and it all started in a simple way, I guess. Rated T for the language. Enjoy this short story!


_**A/N: Hi there! This is my first time writing a wrestling-themed story. This is the story that I have been working recently besides I'm on the writer's block right now.**_

 _ **So without a further ado, here goes nothin'!**_

 _ **P.S. Some of the locations, time and date is fictional, so don't search for it! :3**_

* * *

 _3:45 am – July 1, 2016 - Colombus, OH_

At a certain morning or late night might I say, well no sign of dawn yet. There is one certain girl waking up at her bed… yawning, stretching and checks the time at her wall clock, looking at the time, she followed the common routine of her own as always. Without interruptions, she started to move and leave her bedroom and brought her phone. Well, she was alone on her home, she can handle all of the things of course. She started to put two pieces of bread on the toaster, started to make coffee; a light meal could work her system right now.

She took her phone and check a little bit, there was a message and it is from her bestfriend, Savelina. Savelina is kind of a weird name, so she instead just called her _Nia_ , because it was easy to pronounce and she found it cool.

 _Nia: Morning, Lexi! Go for another walk outside?_

 _Lexi: Yeah. Same old, same old. No new, just me and myself._

 _Nia: Hmmm, I wonder when will my champ is gonna be happy?_

 _Lexi: Oh, shut up. I'm really happy right now._

 _Nia: From that, I'm not convinced that you're happy at the moment. Well btw, gotta go out and take some walk too. Bye._

After that light conversation, she froze for a moment as she lists on what things that makes her or will make her happy. There's music, some comfort foods, her bestfriend, friends and becoming a Women's Champ. Well, she might be bound on the main roster of her company that she worked for three years after a long stay at the developmental company. She was already happy when she finally holds a big title on her hands for the first time on her life as a professional wrestler. Nia was also a professional wrestler same as her.

She exits out of her imaginary line, as she started to take her light breakfast meal, at least her toast is not that overcooked, coffee was just fine. She sat down on a chair, started to eat and consume it easily, as she continues to think of what was she just thinking earlier.

When her silent breakfast session got ended, she started to take a warm shower, it only take fifteen minutes. Well don't mind that she is just having a shower, just cut it to the part where she finally dressed up.

She was wearing a plain black t-shirt and some white jogging plants, this was her signature jogging attire. She was staring at her outfit and gave it a look at the mirror, it was fine and gave a sinister look at her face because she observes her clean face if she has some eerie and unusual matter that covers or sticking on her precious head; it was nothing.

" _Whatever."_ She thought as she started to go towards her large drawer as she picks up her favorite pink sweater and wears it as it was a perfectly combo for her morning assignment. As soon as she wears her sweater, she picked up her phone and her headphone as she puts her headphone in the jack of her phone; started to put the headphone on her ears, of course. She immediately packed up her mini bag as it was containing a towel, a large bottle of water, a pouch containing her make-up and her majestic-looking wallet. Then, she started to wear and tie her white and pink rubber shoes. Everything was there, fully loaded with materials that she needs, she only need a little glimpse of her home and she locked the door of her beloved house, as she left.

* * *

 _6:55am – Starbucks Coffee Shop – July 1, 2016_

After a long jogging session, she decides to stop to the famous coffee shop that she loves to visit with her beloved friends and a seldom to her bestfriend. She always love the ambiance, the environment, the smell of a newly-grounded coffee, the volume of the customers is low due to the fact it's that early; she definitely has this place bookmarked on her head.

She kept her headphone in her ears and she has this playlist of her favorite Pop Rock bands that she uses to grow to listen. There was various of bands that most of the teenagers admired. While banging her head lightly, she moved to her messaging application and tries to text her bestfriend.

 _Lexi: Hey, just finished. I'm at SB again, I am really contented at this place though._

Then she replied after a minute.

 _Nia: Well, can't bother you about that. But I'm bothered that you visited the place for 5 mornings straight._

 _Lexi: Couldn't stop drinking their good coffee and eating their delicious pancakes. Kind of awesome, isn't it?_

 _Nia: Kind of agree but I rarely visited SBs 'cause there's also a good coffee shop here, better than that. Hehe._

 _Lexi: Well, can't bother you about that. But I'm bothered that you always visited that coffee shop, you are kind of an addictive girl than me._

 _Nia: Oh, Lexi! I know you are onto me again. Well gtg, I have something important to do. Later, sweetface!_

 _Lexi: Same 2u, Bubble Butt!_

That was a fun conversation for Lexi, she was literally striking back at her bestfriend. She was her best consumer of her time. After that, she removed her headphones onto her and started to stand up as she was taking orders on the large menu sign. She knows what she was doing, she kind of a planner for some sort; planning earlier could be her best weapon. She wants an another set of breakfast.

While she stared at the menu carefully, someone opened the door, she didn't care about that. It was a man who's looking good, he was wearing a gray sweater and a plain white t-shirt, same as her upper attire but with different colors but he wears a gray shorts, exposing his clean and soft legs and wears a black rubber shoes. That guy's hair was somehow messed up like he didn't take a morning shower but he doesn't smell reek, it was fine.

The guy suddenly cutted to Lexi who's busy on staring the menu then she feel distracted about it. Soon, she poked a finger to this man.

"Uh, excuse me, Sir! You're cutting the line, I'm trying to-" Lexi stopped right there as the man turned around and saw a girl which he heard complaining to him. It was not an unusual guy to messed up with, he's just look plain awesome. He arched an eyebrow to her as Lexi was surprised that she was talking to a man who she might have seen before; pouted and gazed at his body and face, she was familiar by this man.

"Oh, sorry! Just a bit of a rush, didn't see you there." He calmly replied and as per Lexi, it was an annoying and classic height jokes that she had heard enough, it didn't annoyed her, she was just frozen in time and she can't tell on what was happening to herself. But for the man, he did recognized her somewhere too. "Wait, are you Alexa?" He asked as she was just focusing on that man's physique, he was fine but she is not.

"Uh, y-y-yeah!" She answered nervously and still surprised that she was in front of a champion, the current world champion and that's not all, he was the world champion of the same company that Lexi is currently working. It was him, it was Dean Ambrose. After a purest thoughts of her mind, she decided that she must act calm as she was nervous due to the fact that they are rarely met with each other since he used to be in the developmental stage, but that was almost 4 years ago.

"You ordering?" Dean asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" She replied with a nervous and answered with a stammering voice.

"Okay, got ya' covered! I can handle your order, take your pick." He said as he was referring to Lexi, is he offering a free breakfast? Lexi is in big pack of surprises again.

"Uhhh, I-I-I-I can buy one by myself. Hihi." She nervously replied and chuckled as she rejects the offer but deep inside, she really wants to escape for spending too much and take a _Yes._

"I can tell that you are trying to play with me. Just let me offer you a free breakfast, one-time deal. That's it. Deal's a deal, right?"

Lexi is still surprised by that, how did he know? He knew that she wants to grant the champ's offer. Well and then he said, it is a one time deal. So why not gave it a shot?

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah. Go ahead." She finally answered as Dean was more glad that she accepted the offering as he turned back to see the menu. He ordered a coffee and a pancake, which is also similar to Lexi's second breakfast meal, which is a shocker to her. She said also the same damn meal, as Dean was surprised by this also. After making an order, the meal is already there, it was fresh and they can smell the strong scent of their coffees. Without an interruption, Dean slowly walked to the table where he saw Lexi's belongings and he puts the both meals onto that table and he sat down.

"Hey Alexa, can I share with you?" He asked calmly as Lexi was still in her place as she was processing the question that Dean gave to her.

She sighed. "Yeah, you can use it and by the way, I'm going to use the restroom for a minute." She asked nervously as he gave a nod indicating that he gave an approval then Lexi suddenly ran to the restroom where it was unlocked and entered the room and locked it as she panted lightly and taking a shot of her face at the mirror.

At the mirror, her face looked like a runaway or a prisoner who got escaped successfully. She didn't know what to do as she was facing with a man who's the current champion of their main roster. It was unusual, not a coincidental moment. Luckily, her phone was inside of her sweater's pocket and she picked up the phone to make out some help to her bestfriend with a text. Text was the best option, if she calls Dean might have heard her or Dean was respecting the woman's biz.

 _Lexi: Nia, OMG!_

 _Nia: What, Lexi, what?_

 _Lexi: He's here! He's here! OMGjdidisjejdnndnd ahhhhhhh!_

 _Nia: Whoa! Calm yourself, sis. What is it? Tell me._

 _Lexi: You know Dean, The Champ?_

 _Nia: Yeah?_

 _Lexi: He's here! He's fucking here! OMG I can't say anything!_

 _Nia: Whoa, there tiny! You're overreacting already, what gives?_

 _Lexi: Idk I just got this weird feeling.. Ugh, can't explain it!_

 _Nia: Hold on right there, Lex._

 _Lexi: What?_

 _Nia: Hahahahaha! OMG Lex!_

 _Lexi: What is it? What is it?_

 _Nia: You liked Dean, don't you?_

That last message was a surprise to her. She liked Dean? What? No! No! She thought to herself, she rattled and shouted internally to the bathroom. Wait, did she just let out an rage? A rage. What kind of rage? A bad rage or a good rage? She didn't even know. She left a silent pause as she replies back after a full minute of a cry that she wanna let out, is this the squeal that she wants to let out all of these years?

 _Lexi: Yeah, I think so. I mean Dean is a cute guy and he looks badass at his hair._

 _Nia: Wow, you spit that up already? Hahaha!_

 _Lexi: Haha. Very funny._

 _Nia: Well, what are you gonna do?_

 _Lexi: Honestly, I don't know._

 _Nia: Maybe try about this: Stay calm and maybe he wants to talk to you for some reason._

 _Lexi: You think so?_

 _Nia: Idk, find it out for urself._

 _Lexi: Well… ok. I guess a little talk can't be that bad._

 _Nia: That's the spirit_ _Goodluck, baby girl! :*_

 _Lexi: Well yeah, ty._

 _Nia: Don't worry about it, just be cool then you tell me all that he said to 'ya. Got it?_

 _Lexi: Sure. I'll count on you. Tnx again._

 _Nia: No probs, gtg again. Bye!_

Without a doubt, she let a heavy sigh as she holds the knob and opened it. Dean saw the door opening as it was the end of her _private_ session. She walks naturally, she was acting normal actually. Then she saw that his pancake was never eaten or neither his coffee, she was surprised. Did Dean wait for her? Even that was like a 10 minutes or worst, forever. She sat normally as she gave a nervous stare to him. She let out a simple sigh.

"How's it going right now, Alexa?" He honestly questioned.

"Well, I…" She paused. "It's fine." She smiled nervously.

"Good for ' _ya,_ Alexa."

"Yeah." She scratches her head.

"Well if you wanna know, I'm Dean Ambrose, right?"

"Yeah. Already know." She felt normal again as she was talking to him.

"In that case, call me _Jonathan_ or _Jon_ , for short." Dean recommending him.

"Sure if that's what you want.. _Jon."_ Lexi laughed at that because he finds that shortened name, funny.

"Are you sure about yourself?" He asked as Lexi was confused about it.

"Huh?"

"I mean are you sure that is really your height?" He delivered an another height joke to her as he was playing her. Playing in the words that he uses.

"What? What are you trying to imply here, Mister?" She raised an eyebrow as she was starting to become her sassy self again.

"Well I think you forgot your high heels. You look different." He implied as she was trying to let out of her anger but she couldn't because this was her first _real_ meeting with this guy.

"Luckily, I'll let it slide for now ' _cause_ this is the first time that we met after _NXT_ … _Jon._ " She laughed again and because of her weird laugh, the virus of it was spreading as Dean was laughing too. Then stopped.

"Okay, sorry about that! But are you gonna finish your pancake?

"M-my pancake?" She stuttered as she looked at her meal, it was cold. Definitely cold.

"It's frozen, if you don't want it, well I can change that pancake for _'ya._ "

"It's fine." Lexi really rejected that offer and also sometimes, eating cold pancakes was a not a bad idea to her.

"Sorry again. But…" He paused. "…nice to meet you, by the way." He offered a hand but Alexa looked at it. Is he going to give her a friendship or something, like that? She thought of it and without a doubt, she accepted it.

"Nice to meet you, too." She shook her head and he nodded.

In her thought, Dean might not know her by that much and that she has a feelings for him. As this was the start of her road to _friendship_ with her man of her dreams.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I think it is a corny start, do you agree with me? Hehe! By the way, if this story has a good reception, I might continue this sweet shipping story.**_

 _ **Also ADVERTISEMENT TIME!**_

 _ **I am also starting an Amazing Race FanFic and why did I advertised this? Because it features, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson, the only wrestler in the batch. The first leg is up, you can check it out on my profile.**_

 _ **In the mean time, that's for all as of now at this story.**_

 _ **Cya~**_

 _ **TOO SWEET!**_


End file.
